


Simple Romance

by hollowpeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Happy Birthday To My Favorite Aquarius, M/M, Post-Break Up, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowpeaches/pseuds/hollowpeaches
Summary: Johnny and Jaehyun's relationship told through text messages.





	Simple Romance

**FEBRUARY 2019**

 

 

_**[from: unknown]  
** _ _happy birthday, jae_

_thanks_  
_but who is this?_

__**[from: unknown]  
** _it's me_  
_johnny_

_what do you want?_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_can we talk?_

_yeah no that's not gonna happen_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_please, jae_  
_i miss you_

_stop calling me that_  
_you don't get to call me that anymore_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_i'm sorry_  
_i hurt you, i know_  
_but please, let me see you one more time_

**OCTOBER 2017**

 

_hey_

_**[from: johnny]** _  
_hey_

_this is johnny, right?_  
_are you johnny?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i am_

_okay just making sure you gave me your actual number and i'm not texting some random creep in this bar_

_**[from: johnny]** _  
_i'm literally beside you_  
_i'm pretty sure you can see me texting you_

_just wanted to make sure_  
_so what brings you here at the bar? you don't look like someone who goes to a bar_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i don't_  
_i'm just trying to forget, i guess_

_ah, don't we all_  
_what's your story then?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i just told you i' m trying to forget_  
_i doubt me telling you about it will help me forget_

_touche_  
_but i know a way to help_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_how?_

_take me home tonight and i'll show you_

 

_—_

 

_you're still in the shower and maybe that's the reason i'm texting you this now because it'll be so embarrassing if you say no but_  
_you can stay_  
_i think i want you to stay_

 

_—_

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_thanks for breakfast_  
_and thank you for letting me stay_

**NOVEMBER 2017**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_are we still on for tonight?_

_yes!_

_**[from: johnny]** _  
_i'll see you later_

 

_—_

 

_can i say something?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_sure_  
_but why are you texting me_  
_i'm literally right in front of you, jae_

_this is easier_  
_anyway, i just wanted to say that this place sucks_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you didn't like it?_

_i'm sorry, johnny but this just isn't me_  
_i'm not the type who likes fancy things. i like fast food and takeouts not some $200 food that looks straight out of the masterchef kitchen_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm sorry_  
_this was a terrible idea_

_it is_  
_but you know what?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_what?_

_i like you_  
_and i'd like to give this night another chance_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i like you, too_  
_wanna get out of here and head to mcdonald's?_

_i thought you'd never ask_

**DECEMBER 2017**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_merry christmas, jae_

_merry christmas to you, too_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_how are things over there?_

_still the same, i guess. dad's still fussing over every single detail because he said it's been a long time since we've all been together so he wants everything to be perfect_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_that's sweet_  
_are you having fun?_

_i'd hate to admit it but i am_  
_i kinda miss them_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm glad_

_how about you? how's your christmas going?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_it's just me and my mom having dinner. my dad's busy with work so he couldn't join us_

_he's still working even on christmas day?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_yeah_  
_he's been like that for as long as i cam remember_

_that sucks_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_it's okay_  
_i got used to it_

_hmm_  
_hey johnny?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_yes?_

_for the record_  
_i kinda miss you, too_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_me too_

 

_—_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_hey jae?_  
_are you asleep?_  
_you probably are but i just want to say_  
_i think i want to spend next year's christmases with you_

**JANUARY 2018**

 

_where are you? it's almost midnight_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm almost there_

_well you better be because i don't want to kiss some random dude on new year's_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you better not_

_then hurry up!_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm here_

 

_—_

_happy new year, johnny_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_happy new year's, jae_  
_thank you for coming into my life_

_damn is it just the new year's or you're starting to get sappy on me?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_both_

_you're getting gross_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i am, aren't i?_

_yeah but i like you anyways_  
_like a lot_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm glad_  
_because i really like you, too_

_let's get out of here_

**FEBRUARY 2018**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_happy birthday, jae_

_thank you!_  
_i'll see you tonight?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you will_  
_i have a surprise for you_

_ohhhhh what is it?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i just told you it's a surprise_

_then you shouldn't have told me in the first place! >:(_  
_can you at least give me a hint?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_no_

_it's my birthday and you're being mean_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'll see you tonight ;)_

_johnny seo!!_

_—_

_johnny?_  
_are you sleeping?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm here_

_i have to tell you something_  
_no_  
_don't move_  
_i don't think i can say it to your face right now_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_what is it, jae?_

_johnny_  
_i think i love you_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you think?_

_no, i'm pretty sure i'm in love with you_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_good_  
_because i'm pretty sure i'm in love with you, too_  
_you're blushing_

_shut up_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_now stop texting me so i can kiss you and tell you i love you face to face_

**MARCH 2018**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_jaehyun, where are you?_  
_are you drinking again?_  
_answer your phone_

_hey johnny. it's doyoung, jaehyun might have mentioned me before?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_he did_  
_why do you have his phone?_  
_is he okay?_

_yeah lol but he's pretty smashed right now. i could bring him home but i don't know his address_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'll pick him up. just send me your location_

 

_—_

 

_hey johnny?_  
_i know you're still mad. look, i'm sorry i didn't tell you about doyoung. i honestly didn't think he would be there but i promise you nothing happened. we've been over for a long time and. i've moved on. i love you, johnny. i love you now, and i think i'm gonna love you for a long long time if you'd let me. so, please. talk to me. i miss you._

 

_—_

 

  
**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm sorry_  
_i miss you too_  
_and i love you_

_where are you right now? i'm coming to you_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_no need_  
_check your door_

**APRIL 2018**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_hey babe?_

_yes?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_is the pink toothbrush yours?_

_maybe_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_did you leave it on purpose?_

_maybe_  
_did you not want me to leave it?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_no_

_oh okay. you can just throw it away_

_[f **rom: johnny]**_  
_no!_  
_i mean, wouldn't it be better to get matching toothbrushes_  
_i don't think pink goes well with green_

_really?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_really_  
_or better yet_  
_you should just move in with me_

_what_

_**[from: johnny]** _  
_i mean if you want to_

_oh johnny_  
_i'd love that_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_maybe we could get matching towels, too_

_as long as they're not orange_

**JULY 2018**

 

_mind telling me what the fuck was that??_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_what do you mean?_

_you know exactly what i mean_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_let's talk about this face to face, jaehyun_

_no_  
_i don't want to see you right now_  
_tell me what the fuck was that?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i don't know what the fuck you want me to tell you!_

_i don't know, johnny. maybe the fact that you're still in contact with your ex?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm not the only one in contact with their ex_

_that was different! i told you i didn't know doyoung was gonna be there. it was one time!_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_there's nothing to tell. we both have the same friends, jaehyun. it's inevitable for us not to meet._

_why didn't you tell me?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_because it's not a big deal_  
_you're overreacting as usual_

_what the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_it's not a big deal, jaehyun_

_fuck you_

 

_—_

 

  
**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_jaehyun?_  
_i'm sorry_  
_i'm outside yuta's apartment_  
_can we talk, please?_

_go home, johnny_  
_let's talk about this tomorrow_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_okay_  
_will you come home tomorrow?_

_i will_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i love you_

_i love you too_

**AUGUST 2018**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_where the fuck are you jaehyun?_  
_are you drinking again?_

_jhoynny_  
_im soryy plws duont br mrad_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_is yuta with you?_

_hes hjere_  
_arre yoiu mad_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you're such a child_

_arre you wirth him righyt now???_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_what are you talking about?_

_i daw yoiu with yoir ex. havung luncj_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_look, i'm really tired jae. i just got back from a client's meeting. i'm gonna ask yuta to take you home, okay? we'll talk tomorrow._

 

_—_

 

  
**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you said you wanted to talk? now, talk._

_can we do this in person?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_no_  
_we always do things your way_  
_let's just text_

_okay_  
_i don't really know what to say, johnny_  
_i saw you and taeyong together_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you're jealous about that? that's why you got your ass drunk again? we're just having lunch, jaehyun. stop being so insecure_

_i'm insecure???_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_you are. that's why you keep getting jealous over taeyong. i told you we're over. we're just friends._

_fuck you. i'm not insecure._

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_tell me why you're acting so immature then_

_now i'm immature?_  
_well i'm sorry for having feelings johnny. i'm sorry for getting jealous. i'm sorry if i love partyng and drinking. i'm sorry i can't be perfect and responsible like you and taeyong._

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm not asking you to be perfect!_  
_why can't you just be more like him_

_like who?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_never mind_

_no_  
_tell me_  
_like who?_  
_taeyong?_  
_it's taeyong, isn't it? i fucking knew it. do you still love him?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_calm down_  
_let's talk about this tomorrow_

_answer my fucking question_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_it's complicated_

_so you still do love him_  
_fuck you johnny_

 

_—_

 

  
**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i'm sorry, jae_  
_let's talk about this, okay?_  
_please come home_

**SEPTEMBER 2018**

 

_can i ask you one thing?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_sure_

_was i just your rebound?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i... i don't know_

_did you even love me, johnny?_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_i don't know_

 

 

_—_

 

 

_hey, i'm dropping by to get my stuff tomorrow. i'll just leave the keys under your mat_

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_okay_  
_can't we talk about this, jae?_

_goodbye, johnny_

**DECEMBER 2018**

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_merry christmas, jaehyun_  
_i hope you're doing well_  
_i'm sorry for everything_  
_i love you_

 

**FEBRUARY 2019**

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_happy birthday, jae_

_thanks_  
_but who is this?_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_it's me_  
_johnny_

_what do you want?_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_can we talk?_

_yeah no that's not gonna happen_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_please, jae_  
_i miss you_

_stop calling me that_  
_you don't get to call me that anymore_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_i'm sorry_  
_i hurt you, i know_  
_but please, let me see you one more time_

_i don't know, johnny_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_i fucked up, jaehyun. i shouldn't have entered a relationship knowing that i wasn't ready yet. i shouldn't have done that to you. i shouldn't have hurt you but i did and i'm really really sorry. i'm sorry everyday. i loved you then, and i still love you now. and if you'll give me a chance, i promise you i'll make sure to make it up to you every day. i love you so much, jaehyun. i'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. please. please, jaehyun. let's try again._

_johnny..._  
_i don't know_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_jaehyun, please_  
_just one last time_  
_i won't bother you again after_  
_i promise_

_..._  
_okay_  
_let's meet at the cafe near the stadium tomorrow_

**_[from: unknown]_ **  
_thank you, jaehyun_  
_i'll see you there_

 

**APRIL 2019**

 

**_[from: johnny]_ **  
_jae?_  
_you're sound asleep beside me so you probably won't see this until tomorrow but i just want to thank you for giving me a chance. for giving us a chance. i love you. now and for a long long time._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as soon as I woke up because I kept thinking about /that/ johnjae hug, and also because the johnjae tag is lonely :( 
> 
> The title is from the song Simple Romance by COIN


End file.
